


Talk artsy to me

by zabethor



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abifahrt AU, Epic Mats-İlkay-Bromance, M/M, Romance, Seminarfahrt!AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabethor/pseuds/zabethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich war alles darauf ausgelegt im Chaos zu enden. Eine gemeinsame Seminarfahrt nach Madrid von Sport- und Kunst-LK? Ein Lehrer, der keine Ahnung von Architektur hat, aber eine Stadtführung darüber leiten muss? Für Marco ist das eigentlich schon genug, aber dann ist da dieser Typ aus München und alles wird noch komplizierter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk artsy to me

**Author's Note:**

> Ich muss mich gleich im vorraus entschuldigen. Ich war noch nie in Madrid (obwohl das definitiv auf der Liste steht), weshalb ich mich an einen Online-Reiseführer gehalten habe.  
> Außerdem bin ich noch recht neu im Fandom und kenne mich echt wenig mit Bundesligafußball aus (meine aktive Bundesligaschauzeit ist ungefähr 10 Jahre her). Die "Figuren" sind höchstwahrscheinlich unheimlich OOC.  
> Übrigens, wenn irgendwer mich Franken darüber aufklären könnte, ob es in NRW überhaupt LKs gibt, wäre das sehr nett. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Esst keine Muscheln in dubiosen Kneipen. Glaubt mir, ich hab da Erfahrung.

Marco wusste dass die Seminarfahrt im Chaos enden würde. Die Zusammensetzung von Sport- und Kunst-LK war an sich schon darauf ausgelegt, dass irgendetwas schief gehen würde. Er spielte nicht gerne mit Klischees, aber die Künstler waren schon ziemliche Nerds. Obwohl, sie waren gar nicht das Problem, eher ihre Lehrerin, Frau Kirchhof. All dieses Gerede von Romanischen und Gotischen Kirchen ging ihm langsam auf den Sack. Was interessierte es ihn, ob das Kirchenschiff noch zwei Nebenflügel hatte? Er war nicht mal katholisch! Aber trotzdem mussten er und seine Mitsportler auf die ewig langen Trips durch die gesamte Innenstadt mit und sich langweilige Gebäude anschauen. 

Zumindest die ersten beiden Tage ihrer zehntägigen Reise, denn am zweiten Tag verdarb sich die Kunstschrulle beim „traditionell spanischen Muschelessen“ (lies: Kiloweise Meeresfrüchte in einer dubiosen Kneipe verschlingen) den Magen und lag erstmal in ihrem Hotelzimmer flach. Wer jetzt daran dachte, dass die Architekturwanderungen aufhörten, liegt falsch. Denn nach der Seminarfahrt mussten sie alle einen Test über die Architektur Madrids schreiben. Das machte zwar keinen Sinn, da nicht alle der Schüler überhaupt Kunstunterricht belegten, aber aus irgendwelchem Grund hatte ihr Sportlehrer, Herr Klopp, diesem Unsinn zugestimmt. Wahrscheinlich aus Angst mit einem selbstgefilzten Hut erstickt zu werden. Kunstlehrer sind schließlich unberechenbar.

Nun standen sie alle 20 in der Almudena-Kathedrale. Es war 10 Uhr morgens und die Kirche hatte gerade aufgemacht, aber der von den Schülern liebevoll Kloppo genannte Lehrer wollte sich natürlich an den Zeitplan halten, die Angst vor Frau Kirchhof saß ihm im Nacken. Natürlich hatten sie keine Führung gebucht, schließlich sollte die Kunstlehrerin ihnen jedes auch noch so winzige Detail, dass sie über jede verdammte Lampe wusste erzählen. 

Da standen sie eben nun, mit einem Sportlehrer, der kein Wort Spanisch konnte und genauso wenig über Architektur wie über Quantenphysik wusste, und schauten zu wie der Lehrer in einem alten Reiseführer nach irgendwelchen Informationen über die Kathedrale suchte. „Ja, also wir sind jetzt hier in einer Basilika… nee, warte Kathedrale“ verkündete der in kurzen Hosen, einem gelben T-Shirt und Flipflops gekleidete Pädagoge nach dem er frustriert den locker 30 Jahre alten Stadtführer zu klappte. „Und irgendwie ist das in einem New Wave Stil begonnen worden, aber in Neoklassizismus oder so ähnlich vollendet worden. Können sich auch nicht entscheiden, die Spanier, heh?“ 

Direkt vor ihm meldete sich ein blondes Mädchen, das eher so aussieht als ob sie in die Vice gehöre, als in eine Kirche. „Äh, ja. Was gibt’s?“ „Das ist kein New Wave Stil, das ist Neugotik.“ Teilte sie ihm mit einem Augenrollen mit. „Ja, irgendwas aus den Achtzigern, wusste ich doch.“ Das Mädchen drehte sich zu einer ihrer Freundinnen und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Das andere Mädchen kicherte leise vor sich hin. „Wisst ihr was, schaut euch doch mal kurz um, ich gehe mal schnell so ein Infoblatt holen.“ Klopp drehte sich um und nahezu rannte an das andere Ende der Kirche. 

„Hoffentlich ist die Tortur bald rum und wir können endlich ‘nen Kaffee trinken gehen.“ Marcos bester Freund Mats floppte sich auf eine der Kirchenbänke. Beim Frühstück in der Jugendherberge hatte der 1,90m große Jugendliche zwar schon drei in sich hineingeschüttet, aber wie so ziemlich jedem bekannt war, brauchte er noch mindestens zwei weitere um richtig wach zu werden.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen. Aber wie Kloppo gerade geflüchtet ist, kann’s auch sein, dass der uns hier alleine lässt.“ „Ey, hoffentlich nicht. Der Jesus da vorne starrt einen so komisch an“ schaltete sich Kevin, ein weiterer Freund der beiden, ein. Marco drehte sich in die Richtung, in die sein Freund nickte. Der Jesus schaute wirklich etwas gruselig drein, mit seinem blutverschmierten Gesicht und dem abgemagerten, an das Kreuz genagelten Körper. „Was müssen Katholiken eigentlich immer alles so lebensecht bemalen? Da kann man ja Angst bekommen.“ Kam es von Marcos rechter Seite. 

Ilkay schlenderte auf sie zu ohne den Blick von einem gigantischen bemalten Fenster, das die Kreuzigung Jesus darstellt, zu wenden. „Vielleicht hat das irgendwas mit der Angst vor dem Herrgott zu tun. Oder, damit hier nicht so viele Leute rumlungern“ scherzte Mats. „Ich würde dich hier auch nicht gerne haben…“ Ilkay drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu seinem auf der Bank ausgestreckten Freund. Dieser setzte sich mit gespieltem Entsetzen auf. „Jetzt haste ihn beleidigt, Ilkay.“ Meinte Kevin und vergrub lachend seine Hände in der Hosentasche. 

„Ich dachte wir hätten eine besondere Beziehung, Illy… Wie kannst du nur?“ „Ach, Schätzelein, du weißt doch dass ich dich liebe.“ Marco wunderte sich schon lange nicht mehr über seine beiden Freunde. Ihre Bromance war legendär und glich langsam schon eher einer Ehe. Wenn er sie so betrachtete, der eine schmollend auf der Bank während der andere seine Haare streichelte, wurde ihm schon ganz warm ums Herz. Der blondhaarige 18-jährige würde es zwar nicht öffentlich zugeben, aber insgeheim war er schon etwas neidisch auf die Beziehung seiner Freunde. Es war nicht so als hätte er keine guten Freunde, aber eben keinen alller-allerbesten Freund, jemandem mit dem er eine mentale Verbindung hat, mit dem er alle seine Gedanken teilen kann. Er wollte den Ernie zu seinem Bert, den Patrick Stewart zu seinem Ian McKellen, den C3PO zu seinem R2D2. 

Während er zuschaute, wie die nun wieder versöhnten Jungen auf der Bank knuddelten, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie eine ihrer Klassenkameraden, Pierre, nach den Vieren rief. Naja, flüster-schrie, sie waren schließlich immer noch in einer Kirche. „Mann, jetzt kommt her. Bewegt euer Sitzfleisch! Ihr seid schon die letzten.“ Mats und Ilkay ließen mit einem Stöhnen voneinander ab und machten sich zusammen mit den beiden anderen in Richtung ihrer Mitschüler auf. Dort angekommen, gab ihr Lehrer mit einer Geste zu wissen, dass sie sich mit in den Kreis stellen sollten, der sich um ihn gebildet hatte. 

„Okay, nachdem sich auch die letzten Herren zu uns gesellt haben, kann ich ja mal langsam anfangen.“ Der Sportlehrer fuhr in gesenktem Ton fort „Also, mein Plan lautet wie folgt: Seht ihr die Gruppe, die da vorne am Altar steht. Nein, nicht hinschauen! Das ist anscheinend auch eine deutsche Klasse. Was ihr jetzt macht ist, ihr folgt denen unauffällig und merkt euch, was denen ihr Lehrer sagt. Man hat es ja vielleicht nicht gemerkt, aber Architektur ist nicht so mein Forte.“ Das Vice-Mädchen fing an zu husten. Marco könnte schwören das Wort „New Wave“ unter den Hustern gehört zu haben. 

„Und was machen Sie dann?“ kam es von einem etwas gnomenhaften, aber sehr hip angezogenen Jungen. Einer von den Künstlern, der gigantischen Brille nach zu urteilen. „Ich geh mir jetzt einen richtigen Stadtführer kaufen. Und vielleicht ‘nen Kaffee.“ Mats stieß ein leises wimmern aus. „Ich bin in 20 Minuten wieder da. Dann können wir weiter zu diesem ägyptischen Tempel. Was auch immer der hier zu suchen hat…“


End file.
